The Ties That Bind
by HarpinRed
Summary: Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione must danger and loss to defeat the Dark Lord
1. Brooms and Dress Robes

Note: Many, many thanks go to both Imogen and B. Bennett for their tireless Beta efforts to keep me grammatically and structurally correct! Extra special thanks go to B. for keeping me in line and letting me borrow Della.  
  
Chapter 1 - Brooms and Dress Robes   
  
September 18th.   
  
Ron Weasley stood nervously at the edge of the Quidditch Pitch at Hogwarts. In front of him, five other students stood in line. Their faces showing varying degrees of determination and terror as they all waited their turn to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. There were two open positions. The old team captain and Keeper, Oliver Wood, had finished up two years before in a blaze of glory when the Gryffindor team had won the cup for the first time in five years. Alicia Spinnett had decided to concentrate on her NEWTS so that she would have a better shot at being accepted in to Auror training so the position of Chaser was also up for grabs. Ron would be happy with either position, but what he really wanted to be was the Keeper, because of the tactical challenges involved. He didn't expect to be made captain, of course, but finally being on the team would be simply amazing.   
  
Looking down, he clutched the smooth handle of his broom. HIS broom. He still couldn't believe it! No one had owned it before him, it wasn't a hand- me-down, and it was fast. He shook his head and looked to the stands where Fred and George stood cheering him on with great enthusiasm. Ron remembered quite vividly how the twins had cornered him in the common room on the second day of term.   
  
"Gerroff! What do you think you're doing you great prats?"  
  
Fred sadly shook his head. "Listen to this ungrateful wretch! I don't think he deserves this at all."   
  
George grinned and pushed Ron up against the wall. "It's hard having such an ungrateful sod of a brother, but life's difficult." Looking at his twin, he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Do you have it?"   
  
Fred nodded, and with mock solemnity, he withdrew a very long, slender and somewhat lumpy package from behind his back. George took it and waved it in front of Ron.   
  
"We have a present for ickle Ronniekins, so I suggest you show the appropriate degree of abject thankfulness."  
  
 Surprised, Ron grabbed the package from his brother. He examined the odd shaped brown parcel, then looked suspiciously at both of his beaming brothers. "What is this for?" Ron had learned the hard way that it was wise to use utmost caution when opening any kind of package from his explosive- obsessed twin brothers.    
  
Fred and George gave him identical smiles that made Ron shudder.     
  
"Consider it an early birthday Christmas present for the rest of your ruddy life," replied George.   
  
Ron gingerly raised the package to eye level and gently shook it. He was very curious as Fred and George didn't usually have this particular expression of satisfaction on their collective faces when they were up to no good. Biting his lip, he gently ripped off a corner of the brown wrapping paper and saw a wad of dark green material. He beetled his eyebrows and ripped off a larger portion of the paper. Looking closer, his jaw dropped as he saw what appeared to be dress robes. Totally surprised, he shook his head. "You got me new dress robes?"   
  
George nodded vigorously. "Yeah, and if you'll notice, there isn't a scrap  of lace on them anywhere."   
  
Fred shook his head. "Sometimes I have to wonder about Mum."   
  
Ron still couldn't believe his brothers had done this. "So you just decided that you didn't like my old dress robes and got me new ones?"   
  
Rolling his eyes, Fred pointed impatiently to the rest of the wrapping that was still on the package. "If you'll use your obviously poor powers of observation, you'll notice that there's something else in there."    
  
Looking down once again, Ron pushed the rest of the paper away and unrolled his new robes from around a long and slender object. Part of his brain registered the fact that the robes were really nice. No lace as mentioned and the color looked like it wouldn't clash horribly with his hair. When he got to what was underneath, however, he gasped in surprise. "A Broom!"   
  
George draped his arm around Ron. "Not just any broom, you simpleton. This is a Nimbus 1500! He glanced at Fred and winked. "We…um, have a 'friend' in the industry that happened to have this in back stock."  
  
Ron held his new broom reverently, running his hands up the smooth handle and over the neatly and aerodynamically trimmed twigs of the tail. Looking up, he vaguely realized that his mouth was still hanging open but didn't care. "Why?"    
  
Fred and George shared what Ron privately called their 'twin look' and narrowed his eyes at them as they shuffled their collective feet for a moment. "Well? What'd you do, rob a bank?"  
  
George put his hands on his hips and tried to look hurt. "No, we did not rob a bank, you ungrateful prat! We…um, had an investment come though for us."  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows. "Investment?"  
  
The twins nodded in unison and Fred let out a great sigh. "Yes, and we were expecting you to be a bit more pleased with the situation instead of giving us a formal inquiry!"  
  
Ron tried to be angry at that comment, but he was still overwhelmed by his brothers' uncharacteristic generosity. "Why the broom, though?" Pausing slightly, he looked at the twins uncertainly. "I didn't really need it."   
  
Fred crossed his arms in front of his chest and tried to look important. "Of course you need it! How else are you going to make the Gryffindor Quidditch team? You aren't exactly going to make it on that old Comet of Percy's, are you?"   
  
"Qui-Quidditch team?" Ron stuttered back, hoping that the acute desperation in his voice wasn't that obvious.   
  
Taking pity on his younger brother, George laid his hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed. "We know you've wanted to try out for the team but didn't because of your broom." Brusquely pulling back, George blustered on. "Besides that, you're bloody good at tactical maneuvers and with  
  
Oliver gone, I think you'd be perfect as Keeper. We can't let the slimy Slytherins take the cup this year, now can we?"   
  
Nodding, Fred grinned evilly at Ron. "And just keep in mind that if for some reason that you don't make the team, we will have to kill you."   
  
Ron rolled his eyes at his brothers but couldn't keep a huge grin off of his face. Holding his prized possession up for another inspection just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, Ron looked at the twins and sobered.    
  
"Thank you," he said quietly. "This means a lot to me."   
  
The twins just nodded at him in response. Then Fred leaned in close.     
  
"You can't tell Mum where you got the broom or the robes. She and Dad don't know about the money."   
  
George looked grim. "She's determined that we go into the Ministry, but we're not going to do it. We figure that if we start up quietly - you know, get all of the paperwork and permits off the ground first then she would see that we're serious and maybe take us seriously. "  
  
Ron looked between the two determined faces of his brothers and gave them an encouraging smile. "I won't say anything, I promise." Feeling very grown up all of a sudden, he held out his hand. "And if I can help in any way..."   
  
Both of the twins grabbed Ron's hands. "We'll let you know," they chorused in unison.    
  
"Weasley, Ronald! "  
  
Snapping back to the present, Ron gulped as Madame Hooch strode forward and motioned him to walk out on to the Pitch. He had been practicing nonstop for almost two weeks now and he knew that he was good, very good, but his knees felt like jelly. Taking a deep breath, he mounted his broom and waited for her signal. He vaguely heard the cheers coming from his brothers, Ginny, Harry and Hermione, and glanced quickly behind him. His eyes caught Hermione's and he saw her mouth 'good luck'. He smiled at her and then blinked in surprise as she blew an exaggerated kiss at him. Simultaneously laughing and blushing at her antics, he felt the tension ease and he once again faced the Quidditch instructor.   
  
Madame Hooch gave him a small smile and walked over to his side. "Now Mr. Weasley, like the others, you will be put though a series of tests. The first test will be to try and score as many Quaffles though the goal posts as possible while our Keeper defends it. Secondly you will try to keep the Quaffles out of the goal posts while our chasers try to score. Each test will last a total of five minutes. It is up to you to show that you have the skill and the brains to win either position."   
  
Ron nodded his understanding and waited with a focused concentration for the whistle to blow. Hearing it, he jumped into the air and zoomed towards a Quaffle that was slowly drifting towards the ground. Scooping it up, he headed towards the goal posts where the Keeper was waiting for him and let his tactical instincts take over. Several minutes later, he had managed to score two times with a series of dips and feints that had left the Keeper somewhat annoyed at him. Hearing the whistle blow, he slowed his broom and drifted over to exchange places with the Keeper. Holding out his hand, he smiled winningly at the Slytherin student. Pursing her mouth, she gave him a rude once over and flounced off the field on her broom. This made Ron grin and he took position as the three Chasers headed toward him.  
  
The whistle blew once again and Ron sped and darted in between the goal posts. Catching the Quaffle again and again before it went though a hoop, he was exhilarated. This was what he was made for! He felt the adrenalin rushing though his system and he used it to his best advantage, letting it sharpen his reflexes until he felt like he was one with his broom.  
  
It took him a moment to realize that the five minutes must be up as the three Chasers backed off and started towards the other side of the field. Breathing heavily, he struggled to catch his breath. And then it hit him. The Chasers hadn't scored. Not once. Looking toward the far end of the field, he could see his group of friends and family madly jumping up and down in celebration. A huge grin split his face and he urged his broom in their direction.  
  
Touching down next to the motley group, he was tackled by the twins. Fred and George crushed their younger brother in between them, still jumping up and down. "Not one bloody score. Not one!" George shouted.  
  
Fearing for his life but still grinning ear to ear, Ron pried himself away from the twins. Not two seconds later, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione surrounded him, shouting with excitement. Harry pounded him on his back, and Ginny was so excited that she actually kissed his cheek. Hermione had just flung her arms around him when Madame Hooch approached.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, a formal decision on who will fill the position of Keeper will not be offical until tomorrow." Pausing, she looked down at him and smiled. "But I think it's fairly safe to say that Gryffindor will be adding another redhead to its team. "  
  
Madame Hooch reached out her hand and Ron shook it vigorously. "Thank you!"  
  
She winked at him and smiled. "Like I said, it's not official until tomorrow." She leaned in closer and her eyes twinkled at him. "Try to act surprised, okay?"  
  
Laughing, Ron nodded his head. "I promise."  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen you move that fast!"  
  
Surprised, Ron realized he had an arm around Hermione. She was beaming up at him and he felt the tips of his ears go red. He ducked his head but returned her smile. "Thanks, it was nice of you to skip class to watch me."  
  
Blushing herself, Hermione debated for a second and then stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "Congratulations Ron. You worked hard and deserved to get this position." Noticing that there were some very interested onlookers, her blush deepened and she stepped back. "I guess I should get to the library and pick up those books I ordered. See you later." At that, she turned and dashed from the Pitch.  
  
Bemused by the kiss, he put his hand up to his cheek.  
  
"Ahhww, ickle Ronniekins got a kiss from his girlfriend!"  
  
Ron glared at George but then dissolved into laughter as his brother grabbed Harry and passionately reenacted the scene all the way down to the kiss on the cheek.  
  
Harry pushed George away and wiped his hand roughly over the offended area. "And to think I always wanted brothers."  
  
Fred and George both snorted at this but Harry ignored them. "Congratulations Ron," Harry said seriously. "It will be great to have you on the team." A sly look crept over his face. "Although, I don't know if you've thought though how those Quidditch robes are going to look with that hair…"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes but laughed. "Somehow, I think I'll manage." 


	2. Of Life and Loss

Chapter 2 - Of Life and Loss  
  
Many thanks go out to B. Bennett and Imogen for all of their wonderful help.  
  
Thanks also to Paula for being my guinea pig.  
  
   
  
October 2nd  
  
Darkness had fallen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Gryffindor common room was lit by a cheery fire in the grate as well as several magical candles floating at various spots around the room. Studying seemed to be the order of the evening as many of the professors had wasted little time in piling on homework for the new term.  
  
Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger all sat around a table, plowing though the multitude of assignments that they had been given.  
  
Dropping his quill, Harry sighed in disgust and put his head on the table.  
  
"I can't believe we got this much work." His voice was muffled.  
  
Hermione, who Harry knew happened to love doing homework, didn't let that comment pass her by. "Harry, you know we take our OWLS this year! The teachers are only trying to prepare us for them."  
  
Harry leaned his head to the side so he could raise an eyebrow at her.  
  
"And so they decide to bury us alive? Our first Quidditch match is tomorrow and we barely got in more than an hour of practice before we had to stop because of all the schoolwork we got."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "You sound just like Ron, honestly!"  
  
She looked around the common room. "And speaking of Ron, where exactly did he get to? He was supposed to help us with this Transfiguration project."  
  
Ginny put her quill down as well. "He's trying on his new Quidditch robes."  
  
She rolled her shoulders to work out the kinks. "If I know my brother, he's probably still standing in front of the mirror admiring himself."  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
The three turned around as Ron Weasley came though the stairway from the boys' dormitory. Ron did indeed have his new Quidditch robes on and Harry thought he looked great in them. He grinned as he noticed that Hermione seemed to think so too.  
  
 "Ron!" She exclaimed, standing. "I think you look smashing in them." Harry watched as she moved closer to Ron and straightened the ties on the open robe that went over his jumper. She looked up, and they seemed to stare at each other for a long moment and then they both blushed. Hermione turned and nudged Ron forward. "Don't the robes fit him well?"  
  
Ginny looked at Harry and smirked. "Nice save."   
  
Harry was taken aback by her comment but quickly stifled a snigger and turned towards Ron. "Er, yeah, they do fit him well." Looking down he grinned. "And they're even long enough."  
  
Ron gave a long-suffering sigh and Harry grinned. "Ron, I'm just kidding. Honestly, the longer you are the more of the goal post you'll be able to block."  
  
"And besides that", said Ginny casting a not so subtle glance to Hermione. "Some girls like tall boys."  
  
Ron and Hermione blushed again and Harry looked at Ginny in surprise. If he didn't miss his guess, she was matchmaking. He didn't know whether to feel sorry for Ron or to cheer her on.  
  
Ginny caught Harry giving her an appraising look and turned bright pink but she managed to smile up at him for a moment.  
  
The four turned as Lee Jordan and Seamus Finnegan came into the common room. The two were in deep conversation and the expressions on their faces were very troubled. "Four families in the past two weeks." Dean shook his head and ran a hand though already rumpled hair.  
  
"What's going on, Seamus?" asked Harry.  
  
Seamus looked over and his glance skipped to Hermione. He hesitated for a moment. "You Know Who has just started to go after certain people again."  
  
Ron caught Seamus's glance at Hermione. "What do you mean 'certain people'?"  
  
Seamus hesitated again. "They're going after Muggle families that have witches or wizards at Hogwarts. I got an owl from my uncle in Belfast and he told me that two families close to him had been killed. Another two in the Hampshire area were killed last night."  
  
Ron paled and moved closer to Hermione, who had gone totally white. "Do they know who?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
Seamus shook his head. No, but I do know that two Ravenclaw students were pulled from class this morning and they never returned. I also overheard a Hufflepuff mentioning that all the available Aurors were being sent out to help protect other wizarding families in the areas as much as possible."  
  
Harry was confused. "Why are the attacks so specific?"  
  
"He did the same thing the last time," answered Ron. "Dad told us about how horrible things got back then. You Know Who was determined to wipe out any witches or wizards who had Muggles in their families."  
  
Lee nodded. "Yeah, my dad told me the same stories. Said that the Dark Lord was determined to get rid of any witch or wizard who could 'taint' the magical population with Muggle blood. Bunch of bloody rubbish if you ask me but according to Dad, any Muggle family that had a witch or wizard in it was in serious danger from You Know Who.  
  
Ginny moved over to Hermione and put her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure the Ministry is keeping watch over your parents, Hermione."  
  
Hermione nodded, but Harry noticed that she didn't seem convinced. "Why don't we get this transfiguration project started then?" he asked. "I don't know about you but I'd rather not turn my tea kettle into a hippopotamus again."  
  
Hermione smiled at this and Ron and Ginny shepherded her back to the table. A short while later, Harry, Ron and Hermione were working on their project while Ginny worked on fourth year charms. There was a tense silence around the table for several minutes. Abruptly, Hermione threw down her quill and stood up. "I'm going to owl Mum and Dad," and she dashed off to the girls dormitory.  
  
The three friends looked at each other with concern and Ginny pushed back her chair. "I'm going to go up and make sure she's okay." She started to stand up but Ron put a hand out to stop her.  
  
"Tell her that one of us will walk her to the Owl Barn. I don't want her going anywhere without Harry or me." Ron looked over at Harry and he nodded.  
  
Ron looked back at Ginny. "That goes for you too, Ginny. It's a good idea if we all stick together for at least the near future."  
  
Ginny sighed in apparent exasperation. "As if I've been able to even go to the ruddy loo without an armed escort for the last three weeks!"  
  
Ron looked at his sister, shocked. "Ginny!"  
  
Ginny crossed her arms defensively. "Well it's true."  
  
"Ginny," said Harry softly. "We all need to be careful. Everybody knows that Voldemort's going to keep coming after me and he obviously has no problems going though any of you to get to me." Feeling very tired all of a sudden, he rubbed the scar on his forehead.  
  
Feeling contrite, Ginny put her hand on Harry's arm. "Oh Harry, I didn't mean to sound like such a prat! We don't blame you for any of this!"  
  
Ron jostled Harry. "And you could get over yourself any time now!" He looked toward the girl's dorm and frowned. "It's obvious that you're not the only target any more."  
  
Following his glance, Ginny stood up. "I'm going. I'll make sure that she knows one of you is to be her escort to the Owl Barn."  
  
"Thanks Ginny," said Ron softly. "I know she's probably worrying herself sick."  
  
Smiling at her brother, Ginny pulled at his arm until he leaned over. He looked completely surprised when she planted a smacking kiss on his cheek. "You know, for a brother, you're not too bad." She twinkled mischievously up at him. "Although I have to say on some things, you're pretty slow on the uptake."  
  
"Whaddyoumean?"  
  
He didn't get his answer though as Ginny turned on her heel and marched to the girls dormitory.  
  
Turning to Harry, Ron shook his head in consternation. "Girls!"  
  
Harry laughed. "Can't understand them, can't suffocate them in their sleep?"  
  
Ron laughed but then flopped back down on his chair. Grabbing a quill, he looked down at his homework. Several minutes went by before he glanced back over at Harry with a somewhat sheepish expression. "I'm not that dense. I do actually know what she's getting at."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You do?"  
  
Ron blushed and threw his quill at Harry. "I…well, yeah." Seeming to find the floor moldings quite fascinating all of a sudden, he tugged the neck of his jumper. "I reckon I like Hermione." Moving his glance back to Harry he continued on haltingly. "I don't know how it happened, really," he said in a confused voice. "She was always just bossy, brainy Hermione and then all of a sudden everything changed. I don't know why." Ron looked at Harry with an almost pleading expression on his face. "Is that weird?"  
  
Harry shook his head, grinning.  
  
Ron heaved a huge sigh of relief. "I don't think it's weird," Harry replied. "What I do think is that it's about time you recognized what's been in front of your face for the past year!"  
  
"The past year?" Ron practically yelled. "We've always just been friends." Ron looked mulish. "This is a recent development."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Uh huh, sure."  
  
Hermione and Ginny walked back into the common room and Ron turned as red as his hair. Giving Harry an almost panicked look, he leaned over. "Don't say anything to Hermione!" he whispered.  
  
Harry just put his hands out in a defensive pose. "I'm not about to put myself between the two of you." he whispered back. "I'm not sure I'd survive!"  
  
Ron shot Harry a dirty look but walked over to the girls. "I'll walk you to the Owl Barn, Hermione. Let Harry finish up the Transfiguration project." Looking  
  
back over at Harry, he grinned evilly. "He obviously doesn't have enough to occupy his time."  
  
Harry stuck his tongue out at Ron but felt very pleased as he watched the pair walk out of the room together. He looked at Ginny. "So, how's she doing?"  
  
Ginny's expression was pensive. "She's worried sick, just like Ron said she'd be," she said in a quiet voice. Playing with her quill for a moment, she continued. "I've never seen her so frightened before. It's scaring me too."  
  
Harry sat down next to her. "Ginny, you heard what Ron and Lee said. The Aurors are watching those families really carefully."  
  
Ginny nodded, but then cocked her head to the side. "I saw you and Ron whispering about something before he and Hermione went off. Did you hear anything else from Lee or Seamus?"  
  
Harry considered how to answer that for a second but then he smiled as he realized that Ron hadn't specifically asked him not to say anything to Ginny. "No actually, we were discussing a certain friend of ours that seems to have caught Ron's attention lately."  
  
Ginny's mouth formed a small O of surprise. "He actually said something about it?"  
  
Harry's grin got wider and he nodded his head. "We have progress."  
  
Ginny laughed at his enthusiastic tone. "Well, at least that's some good news for the day." Looking down at the pile of homework that had yet to be completed, she sighed. "I'd better get back to this or I'll never be done by tomorrow."  
  
Harry winced in agreement. "And it seems that I just got stuck with finishing up our Transfiguration project so I'd better get at it as well."  
  
She seemed to suddenly realize how close he was to her and blushed. Feeling oddly flustered himself all of a sudden, he scooted his chair over a bit and looked down at his homework.  
  
***  
  
Finishing the first half of her Charms assignment, Ginny sat back in her chair and stretched. She looked over at Harry who was totally engrossed in his homework and a tiny smile graced her lips. She was quite proud of herself actually. This was the first time in recent memory where she hadn't acted like a total idiot around Harry. She no longer harbored the hope that he would one day declare his undying love to her but it was nice to realize that he had included her in his circle of friends.  
  
Once again focusing on the Charms assignment in front of her, Ginny decided that sometimes the good definitely came with the bad.  
  
************  
  
It was a beautiful night in Kent, thought Tessa O'Riley. The air was cold but not too damp and the full moon shown down in all her silver glory.  
  
Consistently scanning her surrounding area, the Auror was pleased to note that all seemed peaceful. For the moment anyway. Death Eater activity had been alarmingly high of late and any Auror assigned to a grid with Muggle -wizarding families were put on high protection priority. Tessa had two such families in her particular geographical grid and felt better about the fact that she could call for backup at the first sign of trouble.  
  
Cornelius Fudge might be content to keep his head buried in the sand, but the covert departments of the Ministry that included the Aurors, knew just how dire the situation was. Muggle families that had magical children attending Hogwarts were being targeted and destroyed. Two such families had been murdered in their own homes just last night in Hampshire.  
  
Tessa gritted her teeth at the thought of it. She had lost a good friend when Tom Crowley had tried to fight off the Death Eaters to save one of the families. He had died and now she would never again be amused and entertained by the hardworking but eternally cheerful Auror. Added to her worries was the fact that one of the Muggles in her grid was also her friend.  
  
Tessa had been assigned to this particular surveillance grid for seven years now. Not long after Miss Hermione Granger had shown an amazing amount of magical potential, to be precise. Since Aurors always worked undercover when dealing with Muggles, Tessa had introduced herself to Lindsay and George Granger as a new neighbor and she and Lin had hit it off from the start. Tessa had never had a Muggle friend before but as the years passed, she and Lin had become very close. She had also been able to watch Hermione grow from a precocious seven year old to the poised and studious young woman she was today.  
  
Lin had mentioned a few weeks ago that she suspected Hermione fancied someone at Hogwarts and it looked like the boy just might like her back. Tessa smiled and shook her head as she remembered herself at fourteen. She too had been smitten with a boy. He was three years older than she and not at all interested in the adoration of a younger girl. She, however, had been undeterred. She had been his shadow, his sometimes confidant and more often then not, his annoyance. But from the moment she had set eyes on him at the sorting feast, she had felt something shift and settle in her heart and she had known. She would love this boy, this man, until the day she died.  
  
It galled her to no end that she still did.  
  
A sudden noise to her left brought her out of her musings. She narrowed her eyes and concentrated. Yes, she could feel something pressing up against the wards she had placed at the Whitney house. Moving swiftly, strands of her dark red hair whipped around the edge of her hood and the mask of the Auror was firmly secured over her face. She cautiously approached the back end of the house. Scanning the area, she saw and felt nothing at first but then she sensed the pressure again and moved her gaze lower. "A cat?"  
  
There, by the back door was a small black and white cat, doing its level best to push though her wards to get up to the stoop. Letting her breath out in relief, she approached what was obviously someone's familiar. "Lost our way, did we darling?"  
  
The cat looked up at Tessa and meowed in seeming agreement.  
  
Padding over lightly to where Tessa stood, the cat looked up expectantly. Grinning at the imperious, feline attitude Tessa picked it up. Looking at the tag that was jingling on the collar, Tessa discovered that the cat was named Della and that she was several blocks from home. "Well, you did have itchy feet tonight, didn't you?" Meowing again, Della purred loudly and snuggled into Tessa's arms. Tessa looked down at her new companion in amused consternation. "Now what do I do with you? I can't leave the grid for several hours yet."  
  
Della gave her a look that clearly stated the dilemma was not her problem and lightly batted at one of the ties to Tessa's mask. Looking down, her heart softened at the feline antics. "Oh, you are cute, aren't you? Hmm, let me see." Tessa brought out her wand and cast a decreasing spell on Della. A few seconds later, she perched the much smaller and lighter cat on her shoulder.  
  
"There, a travel sized cat."  
  
Della seemed to like the new position quite a bit as it afforded her a good view and her own personal transportation. She purred in content and politely hooked her claws though Tessa's robes and settled in on a warm shoulder.  
  
Moving closer to the Whitney house, Tessa confirmed that everything was quiet and that her wards had maintained their integrity. Cats were such magical creatures that it was never wise to assume they couldn't get past well-constructed defenses. Satisfied that all was well on this end of her grid, Tessa headed back towards the Grangers. As she approached the house a cold tingle of awareness slid down her back. She paused, reaching out for a moment and snapped her probe back in horror as she realized that her wards had been breached. They still surrounded the house but from the feel of it, a powerful Inconspicuata spell had been placed over it. Realizing the implications, she closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. 'Damn them!'  
  
Running to the next yard over, she cast a summoning beacon and shot it from her wand tip. The magical flare was inconspicuous to Muggles but she didn't want anybody in the Granger house to know that she was on to them. The Inconspicuata was the only thing that had Tessa hoping that Lin and George were still alive. Moving swiftly and silently, she made her way back to the bespelled house. Looking for a weakness in the muffling spell, she quietly but frantically searched. A few minutes later, she found what she was looking for - a magical seam. The Inconspicuata was a difficult spell, but it had been cast in a hurry and their sloppiness was in her favor. Using her wand, she delicately separated the seam until it was large enough for her to slide though. Passing though her own wards, she went to a back bedroom window and quietly entered the house.  
  
Noises could be heard from the front parlor and Tessa quickly glanced out the window. No help had arrived yet. She was loath to act alone against a group of Death Eaters but backup should have arrived by now. A muffled scream that was accompanied by a loud and ominous thump made the decision for her.  
  
Pulse pounding, she moved towards the front of the house. Flattening herself against the wall of the front hallway, she looked into the large mirror on the opposite wall and stifled a gasp at the nightmarish scene reflected. There were five Death Eaters in the room and they surrounded two bodies lying prone on the floor. With an anguished twist to her heart, Tessa realized that Lindsay and George were already dead. Closing her eyes tightly, she fought back the grief that threatened to overwhelm her and summoned the focus and discipline that years of Auror training had pounded into her. 'Think, girl!' She told herself furiously. 'You have the advantage of surprise, what do you do?' The answer came to her immediately. The Unforgivable Curses could only be directed one specific individual at a time so they wouldn't work for her. She raised her wand and quickly started the incantation that would allow her to throw a blade like beam from it. The Death Eaters deserved a far less gentle demise than decapitation, but without backup, it was the most efficient thing she could think of at the moment.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she moved forward into the room and shouted the last word of the spell. "Rapierato!" As intended the five Death Eaters turned towards her and she started a deadly arc with her wand. Screams that were abruptly cut off echoed in the room as three of the masked intruders fell under her spell. Abruptly, her wand started vibrating violently and the beam that it was emitting was altered and somehow harnessed. Looking over at the remaining Death Eaters, she cried out in horror as she saw that one of them had removed his mask to reveal, the red, glowing eyes of a snake.  
  
"You!"  
  
Lord Voldemort eyed the Auror with amused contempt. "Well", he hissed malevolently. "It looks as if a little Auror has come to the rescue." Glancing over at the bodies of the Grangers, he smiled tauntingly. "It's such a shame that  
  
you were just a few minutes too late to save them." Moving closer to her, he raised his hand and helplessly, Tessa watched as the hand holding her wand followed his motions. "Why don't we see if you would like a taste of your own spell work? I'll add my own personal touch of course as I wouldn't want to kill you quite so quickly as you did my men." Pausing for a second, Voldemort made a slashing movement with his wand and Tessa felt her mask dropping to the floor. "Do you know her?" Voldemort hissed to his remaining companion.  
  
"Tessa O'Riley, if I'm not mistaken," came the reply.  
  
She knew that voice.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy, you bloody son of a-  
  
Her sentence was cut off as she felt her hand being forced to point her wand against herself. The poisoned beam cut though the length of her right thigh and she screamed in agony. Her leg gave out beneath her and she hit the floor. Everything in her fought against the pain and tried to fight against his control over her. Vaguely, she heard a muffled shout and running footsteps and as abruptly as it had been taken from her, she regained control of her hand. Tessa managed to raise her head though a fog of pain and saw that Voldemort had stood up and started to back away. Vaguely, she noticed the odd shaped silver amulet hanging from his robes. Feeling hands tighten cruelly on her shoulders, she realized that Lucias was kneeling over her. Tightening his grip on her painfully he spat down on her contemptuously. "We'll meet again, Tessa O'Riley."  
  
A sudden growl emitted from the folds of Tessa's cloak and Della who had hidden herself in a fold of Tessa's hood, leapt onto Lucias's chest. The cat was diminutive in size but her claws were needle sharp and she swiped them over the unprotected flesh of Lucias's neck, drawing a great deal of blood. He yelled in pain and ripped the cat off of him and threw her across the room. Landing on her feet she hissed at him and started to stalk towards him fearlessly.  
  
A moment later, Tessa heard a pop followed quickly by another and realized that Lucias and the Dark Lord must have disapperated to safety. The pain was starting to overwhelm her and she felt the dark magic starting to creep though her system like a poison. Her vision became hazy and a light, almost buoyant sensation began to take over her body. 'So this is what dying feels like,' she thought absently. What seemed like an eternity later, she vaguely felt hands on her face and an urgent voice that she thought sounded like her supervisor demanded that she stay with them. She tried to open her eyes but her consciousness was starting to fade. In her minds eye she clearly saw the face and dark, burning eyes of the man she had loved so hopelessly.  
  
'Sevrus,' she thought weakly. 'Damn you.'  
  
It was her last thought before she felt the darkness take her. 


	3. The Inevitability of Dawn

A/N - Thanks again go to Anne, Imogen and B. Bennett for their wonderful beta help and friendship.  
  
Chapter 3: The Inevitability of Dawn  
  
The full moon shown down brightly as Ron and Hermione made their way silently to the Owl Barn. Ron glanced worriedly over at Hermione, who hadn't said a word since they had left the common room.  
  
"Hermione," Ron whispered hesitantly.  
  
She didn't look at him. "I'm okay, Ron."  
  
Uncertain how to proceed with her, he didn't say anything else until they had reached the Owl Barn and she had sent off her message. Looking at her in the dim light, he noticed that she was biting her lower lip. A funny sensation uncurled in the pit of his stomach. To distract himself, he tried once again to draw her into a conversation.  
  
"Hermione, you know I'm your friend, right?"  
  
She looked at him blankly. "Ron, you're my best friend. You and Harry."  
  
Pleased, Ron nodded. "So friends talk about things if they're worried, right?"  
  
Obviously catching his train of thought, she sighed but smiled at him. "Ron I'm just concerned. Other than that, I'm not sure I want to talk about it."  
  
Somewhat angered by her response, Ron rolled his eyes and tried to keep his tone even. "Great, now I've got two of you doing it."  
  
Hermione looked surprised by the frustration that must have been obvious in his voice. "What do you mean, two of us?"  
  
"I mean you and Harry, my supposed best friends. Whenever something bad happens or he's worried about something, he refuses to talk about it. Now you're doing the same thing."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth as if to defend herself, but then paused. Hesitantly, she put a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry Ron," she whispered. "I didn't mean to shut you out. It's only that sometimes I like to think about things before I can talk about them." She gave him a small smile. "Does that make sense?"  
  
He wasn't expecting that. Thinking about it for a second though, he realized that he should have. He returned her smile. "Coming from you it does."  
  
She smacked him lightly on the arm and he grinned at her. "Well I guess I'll just wait until you're done thinking about it then." He paused and unable to help himself, brushed aside a curly strand of hair that clung to her cheek. He heard her catch her breath at his touch and emotions that he couldn't begin to put a name to stormed around inside him. This was Hermione, he thought in amazement. He had known her for years but suddenly he felt like he didn't know who she really was at all. And he suddenly realized that he truly wanted to find out. He knew he was blushing furiously and he was grateful that the dim lighting hid his discomfort. Taking a deep breath, he asked about something he'd been curious about for some time.  
  
"Tell me what it's like being an only child. I can't even imagine that."  
  
She seemed surprised by his abrupt change of subject and paused before answering. "Well, we're all very close. Both of my parents are only children and Mema died when I was ten so we're pretty much it."  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "Mema?"  
  
Hermione ducked her head for a moment but then looked back up at him with a self-conscious smile. "My grandmother," she said softly. "I called her Mema."  
  
Ron listened, fascinated, as they headed back to the castle.  
  
"Both of my parents are really busy with their dental practice," she continued. "But they've always taken time for me." She shot him an impish look. "And while holidays are fun and I get a lot of presents, I can't imagine that they're anywhere nearly as interesting as yours!"  
  
Ron laughed at this and rolled his eyes. "When we're all together for Christmas, it's completely nuts!"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "It still amazes me that everybody actually fits in the house."  
  
Ron grinned at that comment but he was still curious about her parents. "What's your Mum like? I mean, I've met her briefly but is she really strict or what?"  
  
"No, she's not strict." Hermione seemed to think about his question for a moment. "She's really like a good friend now that I'm older. I can pretty much ask her anything." She looked up at him with a mysterious smile. "I like that, a lot."  
  
Ron was worried by that smile. She hadn't talked to her mum about him, surely?  
  
He mentally shook his head. Nah.  
  
They reached the castle and Ron halted a moment. "Hermione, I know you said that sometimes you like to just think about things before you talk about them..." He paused awkwardly for a second and felt another blush heating his face. "Well, I guess as one of you best friends, I'm here when you do want to talk."  
  
She didn't say anything for a moment and Ron started to feel like a complete idiot. Then she smiled and reached over and squeezed his hand gently. "Thanks Ron," she said softly. "I will, I promise." With that, she turned and entered the castle ahead of him.  
  
Ron stood there for a moment, feeling amazingly pleased for no apparent reason. He ran over their conversation in his head and then looked at the doorway she had just gone though and grinned. Whistling cheerfully, he strode towards the door and followed her.  
  
Â   
  
****************  
  
Â   
  
October 3rd  
  
Â   
  
The next day had dawned gloriously sunny and Hermione Granger was elated. The day was quite warm and the first Quidditch game of the season would take place in half an hour. She had rushed back the girls dormitory after her last class of the day so that she could quickly change and get down to the field to cheer on Ron and Harry. She smiled as she thought of Ron. He had been so excited and proud to make the team that there had barely been a conversation for the past three weeks that didn't include Quidditch in some form or another. To be fair though, Ron had really put his all into the practices. Even the new Captain, Katie Bell, had mentioned how hard he had worked.  
  
Hermione thought of their talk last night and blushed. Something about him had been different. Ron was a curious person to a point, but he had never asked her the type of personal questions like he had last night. And then he had brushed aside a bit of hair from her cheek. She thought that her heart would pound through her chest at his touch and the curiously intent look in his eyes.  
  
He'd never done that before either.  
  
A yell from above caught her attention and she looked up.  
  
"Oye! Hermione!"  
  
She waved at one of the twins, and squinting a moment before pinning down which one. "Hi George."  
  
He swooped down on his broom with a flourish. She laughed and clapped as he bowed deeply.  
  
"Come to see the team off, eh?" He waggled his eyebrows. "Or is their anybody in particular you're looking for?"  
  
Hermione blushed and narrowed her eyes at him. "George," she said warningly.  
  
Trying for an innocent look and failing miserably, George grinned. "What? You're not down at the pitch almost forty minutes before game time to cheer Ronnikins on? Give him a good luck kiss?" He puckered his lips comically. "Can I have one too?"  
  
Hermione knew she was blushing furiously but she laughed at Georges' antics. With a boldness that surprised her, she stepped forward and pecked a kiss on his cheek. George looked slightly stunned that she had actually taken his dare. Then he grinned from ear to ear as they both saw Ron coming towards them on his broom. Judging by his expression, he must have seen the whole thing.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron practically shouted.  
  
Hermione groaned and suddenly wished that the ground would swallow her up whole. She stood her ground though and tried not to laugh at the horrified expression on Ron's face. "Yes Ron?"  
  
Ron looked like he was about to explode. "You KISSED George!  
  
Hermione knew she must be close to three shades of scarlet but she refused to back down. "He asked me to."  
  
Ron looked apoplectic "He...." He didn't seem able to get anything else out.  
  
George wasn't helping, as he was practically rolling on the ground with laughter. "See," he said, gasping for breath. "All you have to do is ask."  
  
Thankfully, Harry chose that moment to drift over on his broom. He too, seemed to have been a witness to her foolishness, as a quirky smile played on his mouth. "We'd better get on to the field and warm up. 'Lo Hermione."  
  
Hermione took his comment as an olive branch and grabbed on for dear life. "Hi Harry, good luck with the game."  
  
Harry looked over at Ron's still fuming expression and smiled. "Thanks." With that, he and George who was still wheezing with laughter, zoomed towards the far end of the field.  
  
Still blushing, Hermione turned toward Ron. "We were just kidding around Ron." Hesitating, she held out her hand. "Good luck on your first game."  
  
He looked down at her proffered hand and seemed to consider it for a moment. He took it with his own, and slowly dragged her towards him. Her head shot up in surprise and their eyes met. His ears were bright red but the expression on his face was determined. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips across hers.  
  
Her breath caught and her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of his warm mouth over hers. She stood there for a second, not believing what had just happened. Opening her eyes, she saw him grinning at her with a bright flush on his cheeks.  
  
"Thanks Hermione," was all he said before mounting his broom and flying off to join the rest of his team.  
  
She just stood there with her mouth hanging open. He had KISSED her!  
  
Hermione wandered over to the stands in a daze, barely noticing that students were starting to pack the seats around her as game time got closer. It wasn't until the first whistle blew that she snapped out of her turbulent thoughts and focused on the game. The Gryffindors were playing Ravenclaw and both teams looked good. The Quaffle got scooped up by a Ravenclaw student, and the game was on.  
  
For the next hour and a half, Hermione cheered herself hoarse. Ron was doing an outstanding job of keeping the Quaffle out of the goal posts. He was practically a blur as she watched him dart between the three hoops. The snitch had been sighted twice and Clarissa Yeager, the Ravenclaw Seeker had just missed it the last time before crashing into the ground. Luckily, she hadn't been severely hurt and was back on her broom in a matter of minutes. The score was a tense 20 to 30 with Gryffindor in the lead. They needed that snitch.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione saw Harry streaking downward. Hermione could see the small golden Snitch flying furiously, just a few inches ahead of him.  
  
Closer, closer, YES!  
  
Gryffindor had won the first game of the season.  
  
The crowd erupted in exuberant cheers as the players came forward to congratulate each other. Harry was pounded on the back by several teammates; Hermione watched Ron fly over and almost knock Harry off his broom as he hugged his friend in obvious elation.  
  
Hermione didn't notice that someone was calling her name until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw that Professor McGonagall was standing in front of her with a strained expression on her face.  
  
"Hermione, I need you to come to the Headmaster's office."  
  
Hermione was startled. "Am I in trouble for something?"  
  
McGonagall smiled sadly down at her. "No dear, the Headmaster would just like to speak to you."  
  
Confused, Hermione nodded and stood up and followed Professor McGonagall off the field. A sense of dread started to creep down her back and she wondered why the Headmaster wanted to speak to her privately. Why now? Vaguely, she heard her name being called. Turning around, she saw Ron and Harry flying towards her on their brooms.  
  
Looking between Hermione and Professor McGonagall, Harry frowned. "Is something wrong Professor?"  
  
Hermione saw her giving the boys a considering look and then the professor looked over at her. "I think it would be best if all three of you came with me to the Headmasters' office."  
  
Ron looked alarmed. "Now?"  
  
The Professor smiled kindly. "Go shower and change and meet us in twenty minutes." She looked down at Hermione. "All right?"  
  
Hermione nodded, as did Ron and Harry.  
  
*******  
  
Twenty very long minutes later, Hermione sat in front of the Headmaster's desk. Ron and Harry were on either side of her. They kept on shooting questioning glances at each other as they waited to find out why they had been called here.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes looked very tired behind his half moon glasses. "Hermione, Ron, Harry," he began softly. "I have brought you all here because something terrible has happened."  
  
Hermione felt herself go icy cold and blindly reached out a hand and felt it gripped by Harry. "What is it Headmaster?"  
  
Dumbledore looked down at her sadly. "Hermione, this will be hard on you. That is why I wanted Ron and Harry here with you."  
  
Hermione drew her breath in with difficulty. "What? What is it?"  
  
The Headmaster closed his eyes briefly and Hermione saw Professor McGonagall put her hand on his shoulder. "Hermione, your parents were killed last night by Voldemort and his Death Eaters."  
  
For a moment, she heard nothing else but a roaring in her ears. She shook her head slowly, unwilling to believe.  
  
"No," she said in a strangled voice. "No."  
  
In a daze, she felt herself standing up, felt Ron's arms around her and thought she heard him whisper her name. And then she heard a keening wail break the silence of the room. She wanted it to stop but the horrible sound continued on and on until something cool touched her forehead.  
  
And then she felt nothing at all. 


	4. New Begginings

Chapter Four: New Beginnings  
  
AN / I have one awesome beta team. There's no other way to say it!  
  
Thank you B., Imogen, Anne and Paula!  
  
October 4th  
  
Blinking her eyes against the morning light, Hermione Granger slowly drifted into consciousness. She frowned as she noticed that it must be late morning. Why hadn't she awoken before now? She always got up on time for class. Panic started to overtake her and she abruptly sat up in bed. She looked around at her surroundings for a confused moment, and then she realized that she was in the infirmary. Memory crashed down on her, as the scene in the Headmaster's office came tumbling though her brain.  
  
"Mum, Dad," she whispered hoarsely.  
  
Drawing her knees up, she wrapped her arms around herself, as a wave of coldness seemed to settle in her bones. It couldn't be true. They couldn't be gone forever. Suddenly, a terrible anger overcame her and she stood up from the bed and frantically looked around for her clothes. She would go to the Headmaster and make him tell her that it had been a mistake. Her parents weren't dead. She had just gotten a letter from her mum a few days past. Everything was fine. The information just had to have been mixed up.  
  
Her scrabbling around must have caught Madame Pomfrey's attention, as she came into the draped-off room. She looked at Hermione with a surprised expression.  
  
"Hermione, dear, I didn't know you were awake." The healer started to put a hand on her arm, but Hermione pulled back violently.  
  
"I need to speak to Headmaster Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey. I need to speak with him now!"  
  
Madame Pomfrey seemed to be startled by Hermione's forceful tone but then she took a deep breath and shook her head sadly. "Hermione..."  
  
"Don't 'Hermione' me! He was wrong about my parents, he had to be wrong."  
  
Hermione took a gasping breath. "I need to speak to him, please." The last was said in a broken tone and she watched as the usually stalwart Madam's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I'm sure he'll take time to speak with you, Hermione." Madame Pomfrey said quietly. "Let me check to see if he's available. Your clothes are in the chest next to the bed."  
  
Shudders shook Hermione and tears threatened, but she refused to give in to them. They were mistaken. They had to be mistaken. She found her clothing in the indicated chest and dressed quickly.  
  
The wait for Madame Pomfrey's return seemed to take forever, but Hermione finally heard footsteps coming towards her. She stood up as the Headmaster and Madame Pomfrey came into the room. Her hands were trembling badly that she had to clasp them together to still them.  
  
"Headmaster," she began in a tremulous voice. "I need...I can't," her voice broke. "Please! Tell me that your information was wrong. My parents must still be alive!"  
  
Dumbledore looked at her with a great sadness in his eyes. Moving towards her, he gently put his hands on her shoulders. "Hermione, I wish I could tell you it was a mistake, but one of the Ministries' Aurors was there as a witness. She was gravely injured trying to save your parents and her back- up team confirmed your parents identities. I'm so sorry my dear, but I'm afraid there was nothing that could be done for them."  
  
Reeling from the information, Hermione shook her head in denial. She saw, however, the horrible truth reflected in the Headmasters eyes. She felt the cold sensation deepen and spread until she was curiously numb. It was true.  
  
They were gone. She was alone.  
  
Needing to know the details but not really wanting to hear them, she closed her eyes. "How - Who?"  
  
She heard the Headmaster let out a ragged breath. "Voldemort saw to the matter personally. There were a few other Death Eaters there with them, three of which Tessa was able to neutralize."  
  
Hermione's eyes snapped open. "Tessa?" she asked in confusion. "My Tessa?"  
  
Dumbledore gave her a small smile. "Yes, she is one of the Ministries Surveillance Aurors. Her supervisor mentioned that she was a good friend to your family."  
  
"But she never told me she was an Auror!"  
  
"Hermione," the Headmaster squeezed her shoulders gently. "Surveillance Aurors work completely undercover, especially when dealing with Muggles. She couldn't have told you or your family about who or what she was.  
  
"And she was hurt too?" Hermione was becoming completely dazed. "Will she live?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled gently and nodded. "Yes, I believe that she will pull though." His eyes twinkled down at her for a moment. "If you know Tessa, then I'm sure you've seen that mile-wide stubborn streak of hers."  
  
Hermione choked back a laugh. "Yes, that does sound like Tessa." She looked up at him with vague curiosity, "you sound like you know her."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, she was here about the same time that James and Severus were." He looked reflective. "Those were dark times as well."  
  
Her mind circling back to her parents, Hermione looked at the Headmaster bleakly. "You still didn't tell me how. And why - why would Voldemort himself be there?"  
  
He held her eyes with his own steady gaze. "I don't honestly know why he chose to be there. He and his supporters are becoming more and more arrogant as they gain power but I'm hoping that that arrogance will one day soon be their undoing. As to the other, I won't lie to you Hermione. A killing curse was used on your parents. However, I don't believe that they were made to suffer. The Dark Lord must have known that the area was carefully watched and so therefore, he would have known he wouldn't have much time." Dumbledore gently squeezed her shoulders again. "I know it's not much, but please know that they died quickly."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and nodded. "They loved each other so much," she whispered. I'm glad...I'm glad that they weren't alone." A single tear slid down her cheek but it was all that she could allow. She couldn't face this yet. It was too horrible. She wanted to stay numb.  
  
She heard the main door creak open and turned to see Ron, Ginny and Harry coming towards her. They were all hesitant, but Ron finally stepped forward.  
  
He tried for a smile but wasn't very successful. "Madame Pomfrey said that we could take you back with us to the common room, Hermione," he said in a soft voice.  
  
Ginny nodded and put a tentative hand on Hermione's arm. "Crookshanks has been looking for you. I think he misses you."  
  
Hermione gave a small smile at the thought of her terrorizing, ginger cat missing anybody.  
  
Harry smiled earnestly at her. "He was meowing by the portrait hole quite pitifully. I think you should come back with us and let him know you're all right."  
  
Hermione tried to return his banter, but she didn't have the heart for it. There was a quiet sympathy in Harry's eyes that cut into the wall of ice that buffered her. She turned and glanced questioningly at Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Madame nodded and Hermione turned towards the door without a word to anyone and walked out alone.  
  
***************  
  
October 5th  
  
   
  
Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts, could not concentrate. He stared blindly down at the multitude of assignments on his desk that had yet to be graded, and he sighed. He usually had no problems whisking though his students' often-deplorable attempts to answer his basic test questions, but tonight, he could not focus.  
  
His attention was once again drawn to the short missive that Dumbledore had sent him and unable to resist, he picked it up. Smoothing the piece of parchment that he had almost torn to bits, he re-read the short note.  
  
Severus  
  
Tessa has been gravely injured.  
  
We believe that she will pull though.  
  
Your assistance may be required  
  
AD  
  
Tessa - the name slammed though him with an intensity that was stunning.  
  
He had not seen nor heard from her since the fight that had torn them apart almost seventeen years ago. The memory still had the power to make him burn with shame. She had done the right thing all of those years ago, he knew that now. Still, her betrayal had slashed though his wall of reserve so deeply that the wounds left over still seemed to bleed. In some part of his brain, he was amazed that he was still capable of feeling the hurt.  
  
He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes as memories of her swamped him. It seemed like he had known her forever. In some ways he had. He had first noticed the small, redheaded girl at her sorting ceremony. She had caught his gaze and held it with amazing boldness for an eleven year old. And then she had smiled at him impishly and winked. He smiled even now at her audacity.  
  
For some unknown reason, she had decided to befriend him. Whether he had wanted that friendship or not didn't seem to be an option. Tessa had followed him around the school like a faithful shadow. There had been times when he had told her to leave him alone, that he hadn't wanted her attentions but she'd never seemed to listen. She'd always just been there, by his side. Ready to listen to him on the rare occasions that he'd wanted to talk. She was there, when he'd learned that Giants had killed his mother in a surprise attack.  
  
He had been eighteen then, almost finished with his final school year at Hogwarts. After learning the news, he had proceeded to get stinking drunk at the Three Broomsicks. Tessa had found him, of course. She had led him upstairs and forced a jug full of water into him before letting him sleep off both the alcohol and at least a small part of the pain that had threatened to consume him.  
  
He remembered waking up in the dingy little room with only a small headache and had been startled to find her still there. She had crammed herself in as close as she possibly could and still be outside of the covers. That she had stayed there, with him throughout the night, had finally broken though what was left of his defenses against her. She had opened her eyes sleepily and smiled at him, whispered good morning to him. And unable to resist, he had bent down and kissed her for the first time.  
  
They had both been surprised by that kiss. The passion that had sparked between them was strong and immediate. He remembered pulling away in astonishment that this mere fifteen-year-old girl could completely disarm him. That she could arouse passions in him he never expected to feel.  
  
The two of them walked lightly around each other for the next several weeks but the attraction had been established and their relationship had changed. It had not been long before they started seeking each other out to explore the attraction.  
  
He had been her first lover. She, had been the first and last person to tear his heart to shreds.  
  
A scratching knock sounded on the door to his classroom and brought him out of his musings. "Yes" he said shortly.  
  
The door squeaked open and Neville Longbottom timidly poked his head though the opening. "I'm here for my detention, Professor," he whispered in an unnaturally high voice.  
  
Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. He had forgotten this particular detention. "Come in, Longbottom," he snapped.  
  
He watched as the nervous boy almost dropped his ever-present notebook into a gently steaming cauldron and sighed again. It was going to be a long night.  
  
*************  
  
October 18th  
  
   
  
Ron Weasley was frustrated beyond belief. He had tried to be patient. He had tried being nice. Truth be told, he had also tried being a prat but nothing worked. Talking to Hermione was like trying to carry on a conversation with a piece of furniture. He'd had much livelier debates with his chess set then he'd had with one of two best friends for the past two weeks.  
  
He was scared, and it was really starting to irk him.  
  
Ron had seen Hermione display every emotion from red-hot anger to exuberant happiness. Normally, she was somewhere in the middle, but the way she had been acting lately frightened him. It was as if she had locked all of her emotions away so that only a shadow of her former self remained. He hadn't seen her cry for her parents even once. He was confused by her behavior and hurt by the fact that she had shut him out. He had tried to reach her but it seemed impossible. Nothing he did or said seemed to make a difference.  
  
Ron rolled over on to his back and glared at the ceiling of the boys' dorm. He was the only one in here and that was fine by him. He always let off steam best when he was alone, anyway.  
  
As if to mock his thoughts, the door to the room slowly opened.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Ron sat bolt upright in shock. "Mum?"  
  
Molly Weasley smiled at her astonished son. "I'm here on business, dear. I thought I'd check in on you to see how you are."  
  
Ron's brows snapped together. "Business...MUM! You're in the boys' dorm!"  
  
Molly grinned mischievously at him. "And you think this is the first time I've been here?"  
  
Ron's mouth dropped open and she laughed. "Ron, where exactly did you think you got your penchant for getting into trouble from. You father?"  
  
Ron wasn't quite sure how to respond to that one. "Why are you here?"  
  
Molly sighed and sat down next to him on the bed. "I'm here at Dumbledore's request. Regarding Hermione."  
  
That surprised Ron and he paled a bit. "What about Hermione?"  
  
Molly paused for a moment. "Fred told me that the two of you have become quite close this year."  
  
Ron was shocked yet again and he blushed furiously. "He told you what?"  
  
Molly grinned at him. "If memory serves, your father started to realize I was a girl at about your age as well." She winked at him. "I, of course had been in love with him for years and had to wait patiently for him to grow up and see what was right in front of him."  
  
Despite his acute embarrassment, Ron couldn't help being fascinated by what his mum had just told him. He knew that his parents had met and fallen in love at Hogwarts and that they had gotten into some spectacular rows in the Gryffindor common room but not much else.  
  
Molly smiled softly at him and continued with her story. "He did finally notice me but we definitely got off to a rocky start. She rolled her eyes and laughed. " I still clearly remember how he told me that I would be going to the Yule Ball with him."  
  
Ron laughed at this. "He told you, not asked you?"  
  
His mum nodded at him, her eyes twinkling. "I think that he thought if he blustered his way though it, I wouldn't think of saying no."  
  
Ron leaned in closer. "And did you?"  
  
Molly grinned at him. "Turned him down flat. I told him that if he couldn't ask properly, then I didn't want anything to do with him."  
  
"And so, did he ask you properly?"  
  
"Yes he did," Molly answered. "Two days before the ball. I told him that I already had a date, thank you very much." She shook her head at the memory. "We didn't speak to each other for weeks after that little fiasco."  
  
Ron felt his face heating. It was weird to know that he and his dad had made the same basic blunder. His curiosity was pricked though. "So what did he do to convince you to date him?"  
  
Molly smiled softly and gazed down at her left hand. "He gave me this." She pointed to the small, intricately carved, silver ring that she wore in front of her wedding band. "It's a promise ring. It's also the very last thing I ever expected to get from him. He just slid the box to me one day while we were at the Three Broomsticks. He apologized for being such a prat and asked if I would consider doing him the honor of going out with him." Molly sighed. "It was the most wonderfully romantic thing that had ever happened to me. I think I almost sprained my tongue, I said yes so quickly."  
  
Ron leaned closer to her. "I wondered where you got that. You never take it off." He looked at her curiously. "What is a promise ring, anyway?"  
  
Molly took both rings off and handed Ron the smaller one. "It's just that, a promise. Read the inside inscription." A smile quirked her lips, "It will be a good test of your Latin skills."  
  
Ron made a face at her, but squinted down at the worn inscription. "I will love...no, I promise to love you for all time." Ron was amazed at his dad's courage. "He gave that to you before you even went out on a real date?"  
  
Molly nodded. "He asked me to marry him, two years later to the day."  
  
Ron rolled onto his back and examined the delicate ring closer. "Wow."  
  
Ron felt his hair being smoothed away from his forehead. "So how is Hermione?" Molly asked.  
  
Ron contemplated the ring for a moment and then handed it back to her. "I don't know, she won't talk to…us." He blushed and ran a distracted hand though his hair. "It's like she's pretending nothing happened, but she's gone away somewhere and I don't know how to get the old Hermione back."  
  
"I don't know what to do, Mum."  
  
His mother reached over and took one of his hands in her own. She squeezed it gently and brought it up to her cheek for a moment, and Ron smiled at her. She had done that for as long as he could remember and it never failed to comfort him. As he had grown older, he had spent less and less time alone with her but he realized that he hadn't said something important to her in a long time. He felt his ears go red but he gently squeezed her hand in return.  
  
"I love you Mum."  
  
His mum sighed and bent down to kiss his forehead. "I love you too, baby."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and blushed, "Mum!"  
  
She laughed and sniffled. Wiping her eyes, she teasingly pinched his cheek. "Oh, you can take it, Ron. It seems like forever since I've been able to call you 'baby'."  
  
Ron sighed with exasperation but returned her smile. "Do you have any suggestions, Mum? I mean, about Hermione?"  
  
Molly seemed to lose herself in thought for a moment before looking back at him. "I think you'll either have to try to wait it out or force the issue. I don't know her as well as you do, Ron. Do you think she'll eventually return to 'the old Hermione' or do you think it would be best to try and force her to work this out?"  
  
Ron considered her words carefully. "I'm not sure."  
  
"What do you think she'd do if the situation were reversed?"  
  
Ron looked at her startled. "She'd force the issue. I know she would. Hermione can be patient when it comes to a lot of things, but not when Harry or I are keeping anything from her. It drives her nuts."  
  
Molly nodded at him. "Well then, I guess you have your answer. Try to be as gentle as possible with her, dear, but I'm afraid you'll have to push the issue until she opens up." She ran her hand gently though his hair once more. "Just remember that when she does finally respond, you, Harry and Ginny will need to stand by her more than ever before."  
  
Ron nodded and stood up from the bed. "You're right. I need to come up with a new strategy."  
  
Molly walked him to the door and patted his shoulder. "You're very good at strategies, Ron. I'm sure you'll do fine."  
  
Ron smiled at her but then frowned. "You never told me what your business with Hermione and the Headmaster was about."  
  
"I'll have to tell you later, dear. I'm just going to make my meeting with Dumbledore so I need to leave now. I'll speak to you before I leave." With that, she kissed him and then marched out the door.  
  
Ron stared after her for a moment and then wandered back to his bed. He needed to think this though before he made his first move. He would bring the old Hermione back. His goal was more complicated than that though. He wanted to know that she would never again shut herself off from him. He was planning on it.  
  
********  
  
Hermione Granger was furious.  
  
How could he do this? How could Ron be such an impossible git? She stood glaring at him in the common room with her hands on her hips. She didn't want to feel this anger. She didn't want to feel anything and yet here he was, driving her insane with his irritating comments.  
  
"You take that back, Ron Weasley, right now!"  
  
He had the audacity to look innocently confused. "What, what did I say?"  
  
"You said that I was a coward!"  
  
Ron tapped his shoe on the floor and shook his head. "No, I said that even Neville wouldn't have run away from the issue for this long."  
  
Hermione seethed at him. "I am NOT running away! I'm right here. Just because I don't tell you about every thought that goes though my brain, it doesn't mean I'm running away from anything."  
  
He stepped closer to her, his eyes pinning hers. "Oh really? Then who is this little ghost of a girl that's been running around Hogwarts, pretending to be Hermione?" he demanded. "You ignore me, you ignore Harry, you hardly speak to Ginny." He stepped back slightly and eyed her with a disapproving look. "I would have thought that you, of all people, would have more backbone than this."  
  
Hermione gasped and felt as if she had been slapped. "How dare you say that?"  
  
Ron glared at her. "How could I not say it, Hermione? What has shutting out every single person close to you accomplished?"  
  
She shook her head at him and desperately fought down the churning emotions that fought to get out. "You don't understand! You couldn't possibly understand!" Her voice broke on the last word and she brought her hands up to her mouth, as if she could physically contain the emotional storm raging within her.  
  
Ron stepped closer yet and ran a gentle hand though her hair. "Help me to understand, Hermione," he whispered pleadingly.  
  
She tried to back away from him but he grabbed her shoulders and gently but firmly held her to his side. A great shudder went though her and she choked back a sob. "I'm ALONE, Ron! I have no one! You can't imagine what that feels like." She was rapidly losing the battle with her emotions and tears started to course down her cheeks. "You have a huge family, you know you're loved." Her chest heaved. "I - I have nothing."  
  
He pulled her into his arms and she sobbed against his chest. "I have no one."  
  
She couldn't stop crying. The tears and hiccupping sobs that wracked her body were relentless. She was vaguely aware of Ron, gently rocking her against him, but she was helpless to do anything but let the sorrow and grief move through her.  
  
It seemed like forever, but her sobs finally subsided, and she leaned weakly against Ron, held on to him for dear life.  
  
He tightened his arms around her for a moment and then, she felt a kiss being pressed on to the top of her head. "You have me, Hermione," he whispered.  
  
She looked up at him blearily. "What?" she croaked.  
  
His mouth quirked at her froggy voice, but he brushed a tear from her cheek and gently bumped his nose with hers "I said, you have me." He looked over her shoulder. "And Harry and Ginny and Mum and the rest of my family."  
  
He took her face in his hands, and her breath caught at his expression. "We're your family now, Hermione." He smiled at her lopsidedly. "I'm afraid you're stuck with us."  
  
Hermione felt an irrational urge to giggle. "You can't just adopt me Ron."  
  
He grinned at her. "Why not? We adopted Harry and look how well he turned out."  
  
She gave into her giggles and leaned into him as she laughed. Ron wrapped his arms around her again, and she heard him let out a large sigh above her head.  
  
"You had me really worried, Hermione. Please don't ever do that to me ever again."  
  
She pulled back and glared at him. "I couldn't help…Ron! You were horrid to me just now!"  
  
He looked at her with an exasperated expression. "Hermione, what would you have done if Harry or I completely shut down and wouldn't talk to you for over two weeks? Wouldn't let you help us in any way?"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth but couldn't think of a response. Finally, she glared at him grumpily. "All right, I see you point."  
  
Ron laughed at her. "That's one of the things I love about you Hermione, You're such a generous loser."  
  
Her eyes shot to his at his words, and she watched him blush crimson. "Erm, I meant…"  
  
Hermione felt her face heating as well. "I know you didn't mean…" She ducked her head in embarrassment but then looked up at him.  
  
He ran a hand though his hair distractedly. "Er, no. Well, yes, but…" He blushed even brighter.  
  
She stared at him in amazement. Had he just said what she thought he did?  
  
"You know what I mean!" Ron gulped "I mean, I like you. Of course I like you, you're one of my best friends." He looked at the ceiling as if seeking Devine guidance but then let his breath out in a whoosh and managed to hold her eyes again. Then, he proceeded to completely shock her.  
  
"Hermione, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"  
  
She sputtered at him. "Go to the…" She felt tears start to bubble inside her again, but this time they were happy ones. She flung her arms around him and hugged him. "Yes, I will go to the Yule Ball with you, Ronald Weasley. Even though you are still the biggest prat in the room."  
  
The sound of applause broke them apart abruptly and they both spun around to face a motley crew of observers clapping at them.  
  
They both turned bright red. Hermione didn't think she had been this embarrassed since she had accidentally turned herself into Crookshanks in the girls bathroom.  
  
Ron stuck his tongue out at the group, which included a giggling Ginny and a grinning Harry and then dragged Hermione towards the Portrait hole. "Come on Hermione. Let's get away from this group of loons."  
  
He turned to her and smiled. "Besides, I don't think either one of us has had dinner yet."  
  
Hermione glanced over at Harry who was still grinning madly at them and nodded her head. "Yes, dinner does sound good."  
  
As the words left her mouth, she realized that she was hungry. It was the first time in recent memory that she had felt something so normal. She took the hand that Ron offered to her and climbed out the portrait hole with him.  
  
   
  
*********  
  
Ginny watched the pair go out the portrait hole and then glanced over at Harry. He sniggered at her and they both burst out laughing.  
  
Ginny's sides were starting to hurt. "Oh dear, I can't believe he actually said that to her!"  
  
Harry looked at her in amazement. "Which part?"  
  
This, of course, just made them laugh all the harder and they were practically a heap on the floor before they could stop.  
  
Ginny wiped her eyes and grinned at Harry whose glasses had gone askew from his fit of laughter. She felt herself turn bright red, but reached over and straightened them. It was something she'd been dying to do for the longest time. He blinked at her and blushed slightly but smiled down at her.  
  
"I think she'll be okay now, Ginny." Harry said.  
  
Ginny returned his smile. "I think so too." She shook her head. "When Ron told me what he was going to do, I didn't think it would work but somehow, he pulled it off."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. He was scared to death that he would be too mean to her and that she would never forgive him."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Somehow, I think that she forgave him."  
  
Harry looked at her with a puzzled expression but then ruined it by laughing. "You think?"  
  
Ginny grinned at this. It was so nice to see Harry smile and laugh. It didn't happen often and she treasured times like these when he would let himself just be a boy.  
  
She wanted to ask him something but hesitated. She wasn't sure how to approach him about this.  
  
He must have wondered at her silence and he cocked his head to the side. "What is it?"  
  
Ginny nibbled on her lip. "Harry, I need to ask a favor of you."  
  
He looked at her a bit warily. "What kind of favor?"  
  
Wringing her hands together, she ducked her head. "I was wondering if you could talk to Hermione." Ginny looked up at Harry. "I know you didn't really know your parents, but you know what it's like to be alone. She was right about that. Neither Ron or I could imagine what that's like but you…" She ducked her head again.  
  
"I'm an orphan, too." The words were stark.  
  
Ginny looked at him imploringly. "I didn't mean to upset you Harry. I just thought that you might be able to help her in ways that we couldn't."  
  
Harry looked down at his shoes for a moment but then sighed quietly. "All right Ginny. I'll see what I can do." He looked at her again and Ginny had to stifle a gasp at the bleak, lost expression in them.  
  
"I never knew my parents, really. My situation is different but I will talk to her," he said quietly.  
  
Ginny felt tears well in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Harry." She couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I'm used to it."  
  
Ginny held his gaze steadily. "Ron was right Harry. We did adopt you. You're not alone."  
  
She held her breath at her own daring but Harry just looked at her for a moment and then teasingly tugged at her ponytail.  
  
"Thanks Ginny, It means a lot to me."  
  
Ginny blushed but grinned at him. She suddenly felt like she could walk on air. "You know, I didn't get dinner either. Would you like to come down to the dining hall with me so we can watch Ron and Hermione make kissy faces at each other?"  
  
Harry shouted with laughter. "I wouldn't let Ron hear you say that!"  
  
Ginny laughed and headed toward the portrait hole. "I'm his sister. It's part of my job to give him a hard time."  
  
She felt him gently tug her hair once again.  
  
"Well then, since I'm adopted into you're family that means you're officially able to give me a hard time as well, I suppose?"  
  
Ginny winced at being thought of as a sister to him, but then grinned over her shoulder. This could actually be fun.  
  
"Harry, you can count on it."  
  
To be continued...  
  
And yes, dear readers, it actually is being continued! Please check back in the next two weeks for the next chapter and thanks to all of those who followed this story at SQ and asked me to continue with it.  
  
Monique 


End file.
